Colocation
by loufey
Summary: Eren vit en colocation avec Armin, son meilleur ami, et, par de tristes conséquences, Levi son... Comment Eren pourrait-il décrire sa relation avec Levi ? Conflictuelle ? Géniale ? Nouvelle ? Agaçante ? Ereri
1. Part 1

**La première partie d'une mini fic ereri… Je suis dingue de ce couple !**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer -) **

Eren fronça légèrement les sourcils en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

Dormir dans le canapé, la moitié du corps pendant par dessus l'accoudoir, n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu de la journée.

Encore dans les vapes, il souleva lentement ses hanches, s'installant plus confortablement dans le sofa. Un mélange de soupir et de grognement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Armin !

Pas de réponse. Eren soupira, qu'est-ce que l'imbécile qui lui servait de meilleur ami faisait ?

-Armin Arlert ! Bouges-toi !

Toujours pas de réponse. Il serra la mâchoire, frustré.

Armin n'était pas le genre de personne au caractère bien trempé qui lui aurait fait payer la façon dont il criait. Armin serait plutôt tranquillement sorti de sa chambre, pour demander à Eren ce qu'il voulait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais, visiblement, Armin n'était pas là.

Et si son autre colocataire avait été présent, Eren pouvait être sûr qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde après avoir autant haussé le ton. Son autre colocataire avait, _lui_, un caractère bien trempé. Voir même hystérique. Et il frappait _vraiment_ fort, Eren en avait fait les frais bien assez de fois pour le certifier.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur en se réveillant, spécialement en se réveillant d'une sieste. Il tâta précautionneusement le sol à l'aveuglette, à la recherche de son téléphone. Une fois le petit objet trouvé, il regarda rapidement l'heure, en bâillant bruyamment.  
_1H37 _

Encore une fois, si son autre colocataire avait été là, il l'aurait sûrement frappé sur le haut du crâne, _fort_. Il détestait les bruits comme les bâillements, les reniflements ou encore les éternuements. C'était malpoli d'après lui, digne du singe mal éduqué qu'Eren était à ses yeux.

Profitant de la seconde de bravoure qu'il ressentit soudainement, Eren balança rapidement son poids le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses hanches, pour s'extirper du canapé. Une fois sur ses pieds, il se rendit compte que s'être levé si soudainement n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Il était tellement groggy qu'il tenait à peine debout.

-Oh oh… Je le sens pas… marmonna-t-il alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement. Heureusement, alors qu'il tombait en arrière, le sofa fut là pour le réceptionner affectueusement.

Un nouveau grognement, de contentement cette fois.

-Mmh… Je t'aime, toi au moins tu ne m'abandonnes pas, dans ce grand appartement tout vide, hein ?

Oui, bon, Eren parlait à son canapé. Était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Il venait de se réveiller et était en sérieux manque affectif.

Il aurait aimé que Mikasa soit là. Il ferma les yeux, se réinstallant dans le canapé. Mikasa… Elle lui manquait.

Elle au moins, ne l'aurait pas laissé seul. Il aurait suffit d'un seul appel de la part d'Eren pour qu'elle déboule en courant, prête à tout pour lui.  
Mais elle était partie pour six mois à l'armée, un dernier entraînement intensif avant de débuter sa première mission officielle. Et elle manquait vraiment à Eren. Mikasa s'occupait toujours de lui comme d'un bébé, contentant ses moindres désirs à l'instant même où il les manifestait.

Mais elle n'était plus là, et Eren et Armin avait dû se dépêcher de trouver un nouveau colocataire pour payer sa part du loyer.

Comment ils étaient tombés sur _lui_, Eren pouvait l'expliquer. Comment il l'avait accepté dans la colocation par contre… _Levi_ -parce que son nom était Levi- était un ami proche d'Erwin, le propriétaire. Et amitié oblige, Erwin avait immédiatement accepté la présence de son ami dans son appartement, bien que lui même n'y vive pas.

Eren avait épluché tous les dossiers de Levi, à la recherche du moindre pépin, le moindre petit détail qui permettrait à Eren de le foutre dehors. Mais rien. Rien du tout. À croire que Levi était aussi pur que du cristal, sans la moindre faute dans ses données.

Le colocataire parfait. Sauf son caractère _épouvantable_.

Après une semaine avec Levi, Armin était en bons termes avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement chaleureux l'un envers l'autre, ils ne seraient pas faits une soirée à se bourrer la gueule en jouant au jeux vidéos par exemple -bien que ça ne corresponde au caractère d'aucun des deux hommes. Mais ils s'entendaient relativement bien. Ils se disaient bonjour, se souriaient, et Armin _rigolait_ à certaines des paroles de Levi.

Eren ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Levi disait juste quelque chose qui semblait méchant et fourbe aux oreilles de Eren, mais qui devait sembler hilarant aux oreilles d'Armin.

Pendant ce temps, la relation de Levi et Eren semblait toujours empirer. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse, pour des broutilles, des conneries absolument insignifiantes. Levi était un vrai maniaque de la propreté. Eren avait oublié de passer un coup d'éponge sur la table ? Levi lui tirait l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge. Eren _oubliait_ de jeter les cartons de pizzas qu'il avait commandées une semaine auparavant ? Levi lui donnait un grand coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Eren _oubliait _de payer son loyer du mois à la bonne date ? Levi lui criait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe jusqu'à son porte-monnaie, et rende en main propre à Erwin l'exacte somme en cash.

Puis, au bout de trois mois, Eren avait senti une subtile différence dans ses altercations avec l'homme. Certes, la subtilité n'était pas son fort, mais… Mais Levi frappait moins fort. Levi avait une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux lorsqu'ils se lançaient des répliques cinglantes, comme si c'était son jeu préféré, et qu'il s'amusait beaucoup, sûr de gagner. Levi levait moins souvent la voix lorsqu'Eren oubliait de ranger. Levi faisait parfois les tâches ménagères d'Eren lorsque celui-ci rentrait de l'université, mort de fatigue.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Levi faisait _rire _Eren. Son humour était fin, cinglant. Des phrases bien senties, avec une pincée de cynisme, une louche de sarcasme et une bonne dose d'humour noir.

Et Eren riait beaucoup, jamais il n'avait ri à ce genre d'humour. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté quiconque qui le maîtrisait aussi bien. Ses amis avaient l'humour grossier, et souvent vulgaire, des jeunes. L'humour que tout le monde comprenait, et qui restait quelques secondes dans vos souvenirs avant que vous ne soyez incapables de vous souvenir du jeu de mots peu délicat.

Les phrases marquantes de Levi pouvait rester dans l'esprit d'Eren pendant des semaines. Parfois, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait -en cours par exemple- il se repassait mentalement les meilleures discussions qu'il avait eu avec son colocataire, comme il se serait revu pour la millième fois son film favori -_Black Belt soit dit en passant_\- et il souriait tout seul, quelques personnes se retournaient parfois vers lui pour lui lancer des regards mi-confus, mi-accusateurs. Un des professeurs avait une fois relevé son air absent et rêveur, presque extatique.

_« M. Jäger, veuillez attendre d'être sorti de ma salle de cours pour penser à votre petite amie... »_

Tous les étudiants avaient ri, même Eren. Mais il s'était rapidement demandé si il ressemblait vraiment à un garçon amoureux lorsqu'il pensait à Levi. Il avait chassé cette pensée bizarre de son esprit au plus vite.

Et il était là, dans son canapé, comme une loque, et incapable de se relever. Il prit une large goulée d'air, et se redressa, plus lentement cette fois, pour sortir finalement du sofa un peu trop confortable à son goût.

Il sourit, fier de lui, en constatant qu'il pouvait rester debout sans soucis.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, son estomac vide commençant à se manifester, mais laissa son téléphone sur le sol. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, Levi n'était pas là pour le gronder et l'obliger à ranger le désordre qu'il avait mis dans le salon. Parce que Levi n'était pas là ce soir, et Eren découvrit la raison de son absence et de celle d'Armin sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Eren ouvrit le morceau de papier, parfaitement plié en deux, et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fine et nette de Levi.

« _Bonjour, ou Bonsoir -tout dépend de quand tu lèvera ton cul de ce canapé- espèce d'idiot suicidaire._

_Juste pour te féliciter de ta mémoire et de ta considération à l'égard de ton meilleur ami, dont c'est l'anniversaire ce soir. Il m'a empêché de te réveiller à coup de pieds dans le cul, sous prétexte que tu méritais de te reposer. Quel meilleur ami en or tu as, et quel meilleur ami pourri fais-tu, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Bref, juste pour te dire, au cas où tu sortirais de ta transe d'ours mal léché avant deux heures du matin, que j'ai emmené Armin en boîte, on a embarqué Erwin au passage. J'espère qu'il pourra s'amuser __sans toi__ ._

_Sur ce, bonne journée, ou bonne soirée -encore une fois, tout dépend de quand tu secoueras les quelques neurones qu'il te reste- Levi. » _

Eren déglutit.

_Merde. _


	2. Part 2

Une heure après avoir lu le message de Levi, Eren était de nouveau effondré dans le sofa.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait merdé à ce point. Oublier l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant… Depuis ce jour où il lui avait rempli la bouche de sable…

Eren soupira longuement.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi stupide depuis longtemps, malgré les efforts constants de Levi.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait complètement inutile et dépassé par les évènements. Sans y penser, il attrapa son téléphone qui était resté sur le sol depuis tout ce temps. Eren regarda distraitement l'heure pour la seconde fois de la soirée, son esprit était cependant beaucoup plus alerte cette fois.

_2h58_

Ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à rentrer. Eren n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Levi en boîte. Ces deux éléments, le club et son colocataire, semblaient tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre tellement… étrangers.

Armin n'était pas difficile à prévoir cependant. Il avait sûrement bu un verre par politesse, avant de passer sa soirée assis sur sa banquette, souriant devant les gens qui dansaient, déchaînés dans une ivresse qu'il ne se permettrait sans doute jamais.

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Eren lorsque, quelques secondes seulement après sa réflexion sur le sujet, ses deux colocataires rentraient, passablement éméchés.

Non, jamais Eren n'aurait pensé voir Armin rentrer un soir, ou plutôt une mâtinée, les joues rouges titubant, les cheveux ébouriffés et la chemise à moitié ouverte. Jamais.

À ses côtés se tenait Levi, qui semblait beaucoup mieux tenir l'alcool. Le teint légèrement plus rose que d'habitude, seul un léger éclat dans ses yeux montrait son état misérable de beuverie.

-Ereeen ! s'exclama le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il fonça bancalement vers son meilleur ami, l'écrasant encore plus contre le canapé.

-Tu m'as maaanqué ! Mon anniversairrre sans toi c'était NUL !

Il le serra ensuite contre lui à l'étouffer, Eren toussa bruyamment, tentant de repousser gentiment Armin, que l'alcool rendait un peu trop enthousiaste.

-'Min, calme-toi, marmonna-t-il, la voix encore un peu faible après sa crise de toux.

Le blond s'assit sur les cuisses de son ami, les yeux brillants. Il s'humecta rapidement les lèvres, fixant Eren.

-Waaaah, Eren… Même sans toi, ça a été la _meilleure_ nuit de touuute ma vie !

À ces mots, il leva ses deux bras en l'air, montrant sa joie.

-J'ai passé ma soirée à boire ! Boiiire ! De l'alcool, de la bibine, du pinard, wouuhouuu ! 'Vi par contre…

Avant de pouvoir expliquer ce que son compagnon de boisson avait fait, Armin retomba contre l'accoudoir du canapé, endormi.

Eren, enfin libre de ses mouvements, leva un sourcil interrogateur devant l'état de son meilleur ami. Il s'appuya contre le dos du sofa, passant le bout de sa tête par dessus. Il chercha rapidement Levi du regard, le trouvant dans la cuisine ouverte, en train de préparer quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Eren, curieux.

Son colocataire ne daigna pas lui répondre, gardant le dos tourné.

Eren leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de froideur, malgré le fait que Levi soit sûrement bourré. Il se leva lentement du canapé, évitant des à-coups qui pourraient réveiller Armin. Ce dernier allait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois au réveil.

Si jamais Eren aurait dû se décrire en tant que membre de la colocation, il se serait désigné comme le fêtard du groupe. Celui qui avait connu plus de ''lendemains difficiles'' que la totalité de son université réunie. Il aimait faire la fête, danser jusqu'à avoir des courbatures, et se réveiller seul dans une chambre d'hôtel avec pour seul souvenir de la veille, un petit mot qui le félicitait pour ses prouesses au lit (bon, il avait conscience qu'avec le taux d'alcool qu'il avait eu dans le sang, il n'avait pas dû être si génial que ça… )

Alors voir Levi préparer l'un des remèdes les plus efficaces contre la gueule de bois l'étonna considérablement.

Il passa tranquillement un bras autour des hanches de son colocataire, se penchant par dessus son épaule pour mieux voir ce qu'il préparait.

-D'où est-ce que tu connais cette recette ? demanda doucement Eren.

Il était excité comme une puce malgré l'heure tardive, pourtant, pour Levi, il se contenait.

Un léger soupir, presque inaudible, passa la barrière des lèvres de Levi.

-Tu as deux secondes pour lâcher mes hanches, Eren Jäger, avant que tu ne te reçoives mon pied dans le cul _ou ailleurs_.

Eren sursauta légèrement, retirant immédiatement la main qu'il avait glissé là sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Pas la peine d'être comme ça… bouda-t-il légèrement, faisant légèrement ressortir sa lèvre inférieure dans un effort pour paraître mignon.

L'homme plus petit, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus vieux, ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

-Levi… Réponds-moi ! C'est pas sympa, pour une fois que je fais des efforts !

-Je te répondrais une fois que tu auras rangé le bordel que tu as foutu dans notre salon.

Eren haussa les sourcils, comment Levi avait-il fait pour remarquer ça alors qu'il avait passé moins de quelques secondes dans le salon ? Un vrai taré de la propreté, hein ?

Eren soupira, abandonnant toute bataille avec ce névrosé, et parti ranger le salon à contre-coeur, sans réveiller Armin.

Avant de revenir harceler son colocataire, il porta avec délicatesse Armin jusqu'à son lit. Le lendemain allait _vraiment_ être difficile pour le blond, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours…

Eren écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Oh non, c'était pas vrai.

Eren courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre, oubliant complètement Levi. Il sauta, avec une agilité étonnante pour trois heures et demi du matin, par dessus les tas de vêtements (sales, propres, ou un mélange indéfini entre les deux) qui décoraient son plancher, et attrapa d'un geste vif l'emploi du temps qui traînait sur son bureau.

_Génial. _

Eren devait être à l'université le lendemain à huit heures.

Dans moins de quatre heures, il devait être prêt à prendre les transports en communs, pour affronter une journée de cours. Il était juste dans un état pitoyable.

_Autant les appeler dans quelques heures pour les prévenir que je suis… malade. Ça marche toujours ce coup là_, pensa-t-il rapidement, sa tension redescendant considérablement.

Un léger bruit dans son dos le fit se retourner vivement.

-Qu'est-ce que… Oh, c'est toi.

Levi se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte, une hanche reposant paresseusement contre le cadre en bois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais paru aussi déplacé qu'à ce moment, sur le seuil de la chambre d'étudiant sens dessus dessous d'Eren.

Eren déglutit lentement, mal à l'aise. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas eu de problème à faire partir Levi, en supposant qu'il serait venu dans sa chambre dans son état normal. Eren aurait sûrement fait un stupide jeu de mot à sous-entendu sexuel, Levi aurait claqué sa langue contre son palais, sans pouvoir cacher toutefois un léger sourire flottant de façon fantomatique sur ses lèvres. Et Eren aurait été satisfait.

Mais Levi avait sûrement bu bien plus de bouteilles d'alcool qu'il n'aurait dû se permettre, et même s'il semblait bien tenir la boisson, son état restait le même.

Une légère flamme dans son regard sombre, encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Un regard qui remontait lentement le long du corps de Eren, le déshabillant spirituellement. L'étudiant déglutit de nouveau, il faisait drôlement chaud dans cette pièce… Peut être avait-il laissé le chauffa-

-_Eren… _

Son prénom avait lentement roulé le long de la gorge de son colocataire, presque comme un ronronnement. Tous ses problèmes scolaires sortirent du cerveau d'Eren. Il n'y avait plus que Levi et sa voix _incroyablement_ sensuelle. Son regard qui laissait des brûlures le long du corps d'Eren, et son corps mince qui semblait un peu trop souple pour qu'Eren garde l'esprit parfaitement clair.

_Oh mon Dieu._

-Oui… ?

Un couinement pitoyablement faible et aigu qui avait échappé à Eren, seule réponse que son esprit embrumé était capable de fournir pour le moment.

Les lèvres de Levi se soulevèrent imperceptiblement en un léger sourire en coin. Un sourire de prédateur, pensa aussitôt Eren. Merde, il avait vraiment l'esprit mal placé.

Le jeune homme tenta désespérément de se rappeler que Levi avait bu, qu'ils étaient dans la chambre d'Eren, dans l'appartement d'Erwin, et que Armin dormait dans la chambre à côté. Il tenta de se rappeler que, _non_, il n'était pas censé être attiré par ce mec froid et insupportable qu'était son colocataire.

Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi était-il aussi séduisant, _tentateur_, et pourquoi tous les muscles du bas du corps d'Eren se tendaient alors qu'il n'avait consommé aucune substance aux effets controversés, contrairement à Levi ?

Pourquoi ?

Toutes ces pensées s'évaporèrent lorsque Levi avança lentement dans la chambre, un pied après l'autre, les hanches roulant un peu trop, et ses mouvements un peu trop silencieux.

-Eren, j'ai vraiment besoin de baiser…

_Oh._

**Et c'est à partir de là que cette histoire passe en rating M xD**

**On se retrouve à la troisième partie, ja ne**


	3. Part 3

Eren resta figé quelques secondes, puis un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

-_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Levi était toujours debout à quelques pas d'Eren, un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, comme s'il _savait_ qu'il était en train de déranger complètement le cerveau d'Eren.

-Eren…

Un gémissement retentit doucement dans la chambre, pas celui de Levi.

Eren commençait à avoir un sérieux problème au niveau de l'entrejambe. Comment son colocataire pouvait-il l'exciter juste en _parlant ?_

L'étudiant déglutit lentement, sa pomme d'Adam descendant puis remontant lentement le long de sa gorge, le regard brûlant de Levi suivit langoureusement le mouvement.

Eren recula prudemment de quelques pas, butant sur ses affaires de cours et ses vêtements toujours étalés sur le sol. Levi profita de l'hésitation causée par le trébuchement pour s'approcher dangereusement près du plus jeune.

-Alors… ?

-Levi je- c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée… Je- tu as… Enfin, t'es bourré…

-J'ai bu de l'alcool, mais je reste celui qui a l'esprit le plus clair entre nous deux, ricana-t-il.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison.

-Levi, je rigole pas là, arrête ça et va te coucher…

Le plus vieux rit encore, de façon plus joyeuse cette fois. C'était la première fois qu'Eren le voyait rire vraiment, de façon aussi honnête et amusée, en face de quelqu'un. En face de lui.

Pourquoi était-il aussi satisfait en réalisant ça ?

-J'ai bien l'intention d'aller me coucher… Avec toi.

Eren ricana à son tour, un rire faux et amer pour sa part.

-Arrête-ça… C'est vraiment nul ce que tu fais, tu délires complètement.

-Viens délirer avec moi, d'habitude t'es toujours celui qui va baiser à droite à gauche avec 1gr d'alcool dans le sang…

Eren expira profondément par le nez, encore une fois Levi avait raison.

Comment pouvait-il tenir ce genre de raisonnements alors qu'il était censé être saoul ?

-Levi… Est-ce que tu es vraiment bourré ou-

-Ouais, je te le jure sur… Je sais pas… Mais je trouverais avant demain, maintenant viens baiser.

Il attrapa Eren par la nuque, le rapprochant de son visage dans le même mouvement, plaçant ses lèvres glacées dans le cou du plus jeune.

-Viens au lit… gémit-il contre la nuque d'Eren.

_Oh. Oh, oh, _oh !

Un pauvre gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres d'Eren, le rendant impuissant face aux visions oniriques qu'il avait eu depuis des _semaines_ et qui revenaient en force, maintenant que la possibilité de les accomplir était concrète.

Il avait tellement fantasmé, secrètement bien entendu, sur ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Comment il embrasserait Levi, que sa bouche à la langue de vipère aiguisée soit enfin réduite au silence.

Comment il le coincerait sous lui, aspirant sa peau bien trop pâle entre ses dents et ses lèvres, le marquant.

Comment il s'introduirait en lui, le remplissant complètement, la seule possibilité pour Levi serait alors de gémir, de grogner et de hurler le nom du jeune homme au dessus de lui.

En bref, son fantasme… Prendre le contrôle. Soumettre Levi à sa volonté.

Voir son visage se crisper puis se détendre lorsqu'il atteindrait le Nirvana, uniquement lorsqu'Eren le laisserait faire, le libérerait.

_Non. _

Il ne pouvait pas. Pas lorsque l'haleine de Levi sentait encore l'alcool. Pas lorsque la chaleur du corps fin serré contre lui était uniquement due au fait qu'il n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous, malgré ses réflexions pleines de sens.

_Non._

Eren repoussa violemment Levi, le faisant tituber vers l'arrière, gardant l'équilibre sur un pied.

-Je ne peux pas… Ne rends pas ça plus difficile, compris ?!

Levi le fixa quelques instants, son regard perdant de son éclat vitreux.

-Je suppose que chaque fois que je t'entendais gémir mon nom dans ta chambre je me trompais…

Il soupira, Eren ne parvint pas à déterminer si la déception de Levi était feinte ou pas.

Il n'arrivait même pas à être embarrassé par la dernière tirade de son colocataire.

-Je… Levi-

-Je vais aller me coucher, à demain, gamin.

Eren ne parvint pas non plus à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait vide, comme une coquille creuse, comme si un gouffre venait d'apparaître dans son torse, lorsque Levi posa sa main fine sur la poignée de la porte. Lorsque Levi abandonna aussi facilement.

Le plus âgé tourna lentement la poignée, la porte s'ouvrant de quelques centimètres.

-Attends !

Eren eut juste le temps de remarquer le sourire en coin de Levi, avant qu'il ne soit déjà en train de l'embrasser, le plaquant contre la porte, la refermant violemment dans le même mouvement.

Eren n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, tandis qu'il passait le bout de sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de Levi, celui-ci entre-ouvrant légèrement sa bouche sous l'attaque du plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais… marmonna Eren, plaquant ses hanches contre celles de Levi, les pressant un peu plus, faisant ressentir son érection pressante à son colocataire.

-Tu te laisses aller… laissa doucement échapper Levi, souriant dans le baiser.

Eren repoussa violemment son visage, retenant celui du plus vieux en attrapant une poignée de cheveux soyeux, seul un mince filet de salive les reliait, leurs hanches étaient toujours pressées les unes contre les autres.

-Mmh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda timidement Eren, sa testostérone se calmant légèrement.

Levi eut un petit sourire en coin. _Arrogant._

-Déshabille-toi complètement, et attend-moi à quatre pattes sur le lit, je vais chercher du lubrifiant.

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ?! Je… Je pensais que…

-Que je me laisserais baiser par un gamin ? Non merci, et je suis sûr que tu es adorable en soumis.

Le sourire de Levi s'élargit imperceptiblement, la luxure emplissant ses yeux. Il caressa la joue d'Eren d'un doigt, puis pointa le lit au fond de la pièce du même doigt.

-Soit un bon garçon, veux-tu ?

-Commence pas avec les fétichismes bizarres, s'il te plaît…

Levi sortit de la pièce, prit d'un fou rire étrange et inexplicable.

Pourquoi Eren était fier de l'avoir fait rire -bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas les raisons- ?

Il soupira. Tous ses espoirs de voir Levi une expression adorable de soumis sur le visage s'étaient envolés dès qu'il lui avait demandé de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit.

_Génial ! Je vais me faire pénétrer par mon coloc' !_

Eren avait de l'expérience en matière de sexe. Sans doutes plus que la majorité des gens de son âge.

Mais il ne s'était encore jamais fait prendre. Par derrière. Et -d'après ce qu'il avait aperçu de la personnalité de Levi- sauvagement.

Il rougit violemment en pensant à l'ordre du plus vieux, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de s'exécuter.

Techniquement, rien ne l'obligeait à le faire mais… Et bien, il ne préférait pas énerver Levi. Surtout si celui-ci allait avoir tout le pouvoir par la suite.

Il rougit encore plus en se rendant que -finalement- laisser tout le pouvoir à Levi lui plaisait… Un peu trop pour que ça soit une simple coïncidence avec la personnalité revêche de son colocataire.

_Putain, depuis quand j'agis comme une vierge effarouchée ?!_

_Et depuis quand je suis masochiste ?!_

Il inspira profondément, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de plaquer ses deux mains contre ses tempes, un mal de tête pointant.

Bien, il avait reçu un peu trop d'informations en très peu de temps. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et qu'il récapitule et analyse la situation de façon objective.

_Eren voulait coucher avec Levi._

_Levi avait bu de l'alcool._

_Levi voulait coucher avec Eren._

_Eren allait être soumis aux moindres désirs de Levi._

Pourquoi cette dernière phrase ne le perturbait pas comme elle l'aurait du ?

Il déglutit, commençant à retirer sa chemise sans pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer à réfléchir à ce niveau là. Il fallait qu'il se laisse aller, comme quand il avait embrasser Levi. _L'adrénaline, l'impulsion_.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse confiance. Qu'il fasse confiance à son intuition.

_Intuition qui hésitait entre s'enfuir en courant ou se foutre à poil et obéir à Levi._

Eren retira son pantalon, abaissant son boxer dans le même mouvement.

Bien, se déshabiller, fait. Il cocha mentalement la case dans sa tête.

Maintenant… À quatre pattes sur le lit.

Il entendit les pas de Levi dans le couloir. Il écarquilla les yeux, pris de panique, et se précipita sur sa couette, s'asseyant dessus. Non, il n'était pas prêt pour se montrer à ce point devant le plus âgé.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Levi rentra dans la pièce, refermant le verrou précautionneusement derrière lui. Il sourit en voyant l'état de nudité du plus jeune, notant sans soucis son érection déjà bien éveillée.

-Bien, je vois que tu sais écouter tes aînés des fois…

Eren grogna. Il ne voyait rien dans son caractère qui le forcerait à jouer le rôle du parfait soumis. Mais le caractère de Levi s'y prêtait encore moins. Eren avait naïvement cru qu'il mènerait la danse car il dépassait le plus âgé d'une bonne tête. Un rêve extrêmement utopique.

Levi tenait une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatif à la main. Eren fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

-Y'a besoin de ça entre deux hommes ? demanda-t-il.

Levi eut une moue mi-agacée mi-dégoutée.

-Tu passes ton temps à sauter de lit en lit, qui sait quel genre de maladies répugnantes tu as attrapé entre les jambes de toutes ces filles…

Eren plissa le nez. Il fallait qu'il aille faire un check-up chez son médecin un de ces jours.

Levi s'agenouilla sur les cuisses d'Eren, posant la bouteille et la boîte sur le côté.

-Par contre, je croyais t'avoir dit de te mettre à quatre pattes ? déclara-t-il sur un ton caressant, penchant la tête sur le côté, l'innocence même.

Eren déglutit avec difficultés, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Levi, je sais pas si-

-Dépêche-toi.

Eren soupira. Il allait se faire violer ou quoi ? Il s'exécuta, pas tellement sûr de lui.

Il sentait le regard de Levi contre son dos nu, ce dernier était toujours agenouillé derrière lui.

Eren déglutit de nouveau, très bruyamment cette fois. Levi ris doucement dans son dos. Le son n'avait rien d'effrayant cette fois. C'était juste un rire, une musique très relaxante et Eren sentit la tension quitter les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours contre les draps. Il sentit quelque chose, un doigt sans doute, tracer une ligne le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonna rentrant la tête entre ses épaules.

Le toucher était léger, doux, une caresse. Comme une louange, une éloge. Eren gémit doucement, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Pourquoi une simple caresse le rendait ainsi ?

Eren se rappela brutalement qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, le béguin pour Levi. Non, la situation n'était définitivement pas idéale pour une déclaration.

_''Levi, avant que tu ne me prennes violemment, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais un peu plus qu'un simple ami, ça te dit un verre un de ces jours ? …''_

Non. Ça n'allait définitivement pas fonctionner…

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour reculer.

L'ongle de Levi s'enfonça légèrement dans la peau du bas de son dos, un goutte de sang perlant, sans que la quantité de liquide soit suffisante pour qu'elle coule cependant. Eren frissonna, rentrant les épaules.

-Concentre-toi, ne pense pas à autre chose quand je suis au lit avec toi.

Eren hocha la tête rapidement, étrangement calme. Il voulait faire plaisir à Levi, ce qui consistait principalement à l'écouter dans toutes les situations.

Levi n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction que prenaient les pensées d'Eren, cependant. Ou plutôt le fait qu'elles restaient à propos de lui justement.

Eren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, l'anxiété faisant lentement mais sûrement son chemin dans tout son corps, le faisant trembler légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié de toute sa vie. Il se demanda brièvement si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec le fait qu'il soit le soumis.

Il déglutit, heureux que le plus âgé ne puisse pas voir son visage de là où il était. Son expression faciale devait refléter son état d'esprit de façon assez claire. Or, étrangement, il ne voulait toujours pas que Levi arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ce dernier laissa son doigt fin descendre un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'anneau de chair d'Eren le plus jeune bougea violemment ses hanches vers l'avant sous le toucher complètement inhabituel.

-Oh Levi-

-Détends-toi, si tu te crispes on arrivera à rien, déclara Levi, la voix étrangement douce.

Il n'utilisait pas ce ton de façon intentionnelle, pour l'abuser et le calmer de manière factice par exemple. Il voulait vraiment rassurer Eren. De sa manière bourrue, maladroite et terriblement personnelle.

C'était mignon, en quelque sorte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut rapidement rappelé à la réalité en sentant le même doigt contre son entrée, mais la sensation était différente, fraîche, plus agréable que précédemment. Humide.

Il gémit en sentant le doigt entrer lentement en lui, jusqu'aux deux premières phallanges.

Eren, grâce à ses expériences précédentes avec des hommes, s'était attendu à de la douleur. Une vraie douleur, qui le ferait crier.

Le léger manque de confort face à l'intrusion nouvelle ne tenait aucune comparaison.

Levi enfonça complètement son doigt, puis un autre, commençant à les bouger légèrement, étirant les parois de Eren. Ce dernier gémit, sentant quelque chose de proche, comme s'il manquait un certain point de pas grand-chose…

Puis Levi appuya de façon experte avec son index et son majeur, en plein sur la prostate d'Eren, ce dernier poussant un petit cri, son visage s'enfonçant violemment dans l'oreiller, son corps le maintenant faiblement sur ses jambes, seuls appuis solides restants. Il gémit, de façon parfaitement audible malgré le fait qu'il mordait fortement sur un coussin pour se retenir, lorsque les doigts longs et fins de Levi roulèrent de nouveau sur ce point sensible, le préparant pour la suite dans le même mouvement.

Le rire clair de Levi retentit. Un gloussement. Et Eren se sentit rougir comme une écolière devant son premier amour.

Levi rajouta encore un doigt lubrifié, Eren avait perdu le compte depuis un bout de temps. Plus de pensées logiques : juste la chaleur dans son bas-ventre, le plaisir qui le forçait à gémir de toute ses forces, et le désir qui, inconsciemment, lui faisait bouger les hanches, d'avant en arrière, et sur les côtés aussi à la rencontre des doigts de Levi.

Il poussa un miaulement pitoyable quand Levi retira ses doigts. Eren n'associa pas tout de suite cette perte à l'arrivée de quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, de beaucoup plus satisfaisant.

Il sentit une main, toujours froide et légèrement couverte de lubrifiant, s'emparer de son érection déjà douloureuse. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque, enfin, la main fit pression sur son sexe chargée de sang. Eren sentit dans son dos l'érection semblable de Levi, appuyée contre le point le plus sensible de son anatomie.

Il était piégé.

La main de Levi vers l'avant, qui bougeait de façon experte sur son érection, et son sexe derrière, appuyant contre l'anus du plus jeune.

Il était piégé, mais il adorait ça.

Puis, il décida que ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait se faire prendre par un mec, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Il commença à bouger ses hanches doucement, appréciant la double stimulation au plus haut point. La main de Levi se resserra encore sur son sexe, les mouvements s'accélérant. La pression s'accumulait dans le bas-ventre d'Eren, il poussait des gémissements de plus en plus sonores, se frottant contre l'érection du plus âgé. Ce dernier laissa s'échapper un grognement, Eren se demanda brièvement s'il était dû au plaisir ou à l'agacement. Dans tous les cas, il était satisfait d'avoir arraché une réaction à Levi.

Celui-ci attrapa violemment les cheveux d'Eren, lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière. Eren poussa un bref grognement de contentement lorsque les lèvres de Levi rentrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Puis sa langue. Puis ses dents.

Le baiser devint plus langoureux, sans pour autant ralentir. Levi mordit lentement, mais durement, sur la lèvre inférieure d'Eren, faisant perler une goutte de sang, qui se mélangea à la salive. Eren poussa un gémissement de contentement. Voilà le genre de baiser qu'il attendait de Levi. Voilà le genre de baiser qu'il aimait.

Ils s'écartèrent quelques secondes, pour reprendre leur souffle, lorsqu'Eren se retourna finalement sur le dos, faisant face à son colocataire. Levi haussa un sourcil, étonné de la direction que prenait les choses.

Eren attrapa à son tour Levi, serrant ses poings contre son cou, obligeant l'intéressé à se baisser à son niveau.

Eren fut celui qui initia ce baiser. Ce fut-lui qui commença à sucer lentement la lèvre de Levi, comme il aurait dégusté une friandise. L'odeur de Levi le rendait fou, complètement fou.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulut être pris par quelqu'un. Il voulais que Levi le dérobe.

Ce qui arriva bien plus vite que prévu, lorsqu'Eren sentit le sexe encore plus dur qu'auparavant (il se demanda si c'était même possible…) de son colocataire contre son entrée.

Il était excité à tel point que la moindre pensée à propos de Levi à l'intérieur de lui le rendait fou, faisant couler du pré-sperme le long de son érection.

Il poussa un cri rauque lorsqu'il sentit Levi le pénétrer lentement. C'était comme si une barre de chaleur incandescente venait de rentrer en lui, le réchauffant de l'intérieur. Il avait été tellement bien préparé qu'il ne sentait pas la moindre douleur. Et même s'il y en avait eu, tout était recouvert par la luxure.

Puis Levi commença à bouger, ondulant des hanches à un rythme d'abord lent, puis plus rapide.

Oh, ça oui, il savait comment les bouger, ses hanches.

Le souffle d'Eren devint instable tandis qu'il s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de Levi, comme à une ancre.

Le plaisir était insoutenable -Eren sentait qu'il allait jouir avant même que Levi n'ait pu apprécier un minimum- mais le rythme des coups de hanches du plus âgé augmenta encore.

Puis il rencontra la prostate d'Eren de plein fouet, faisant se arquer violemment le corps du plus jeune.

Levi poussa un gémissement sourd en sentant les parois d'Eren se resserrer dans un étau autour de sa longueur. La chaleur se resserrant sans cesse autour de lui lui donnait le tourni. Il cria pour la première fois lorsqu'Eren planta ses ongles dans le bas de son dos, les rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre.

Eren scella pour la troisième fois ses lèvres contre celles de Levi. Le baiser fut différent cependant. Quelque chose changea doucement, lorsque les doigts d'Eren cessèrent de se planter dans le corps de son colocataire, le caressant plutôt. Lorsque Levi ralentit la cadence de ses coups de butoir. L'incendie de désir se transforma plutôt en un feu qui couve, frayant sinueusement son chemin vers la surface, attendant d'exploser.

Eren sentit son bas-ventre se resserrer toujours plus autour de l'érection brûlante de Levi, il gémit en sentant celui-ci être aspiré encore plus profond, le pénétrant plus loin. Il croisa ses bras autour de la nuque de Levi, sentant le souffle rapide de celui-ci, son coeur battant à toute vitesse.

La pression s'accentua dans le corps d'Eren, et il se demanda si son orgasme allait être le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu.

Levi augmenta à nouveau le rythme de ses coups de hanches, pénétrant rapidement, avec force, en Eren.

Puis, après un mouvement particulièrement vicieux contre sa prostate, Eren hurla fort, sa voix se brisant à la fin, lorsqu'il vint enfin, recouvrant son ventre et celui de Levi de semence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Levi sentit tout exploser, comme un feu d'artifice dans son corps. Il ferma les yeux, le visage satisfait et couvert de sueur de Eren toujours dans son esprit. C'est en pensant à son corps nu et plein de luxure qu'il vint à son tour, avant de retomber sur le côté, haletant.

Et Eren sourit faiblement.

Oui, ça avait été le meilleur orgasme qu'il avait jamais eu.

–-

Eren roula sur le côté, reprenant son souffle avec difficultés. Le bas de son dos commençait à le faire souffrir.

-Levi… Je suis… Fatigué… marmonna-t-il, ses paupières se fermant déjà à cause de la fatigue.

-Tu peux tenir six rounds, Eren… C'est pas mal pour un gamin…

La moquerie légère de son colocataire le fit sourire.  
La situation semblait étrangement normale.

-Laisse moi pioncer…

-Si tu penses que je vais quitter ton lit de sitôt, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil.

Eren sourit. Parfait, il ne voulais pas que Levi parte. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas lui dire.

-Levi… ?

-Mmh…

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te baise…

Eren sentit à peine Levi, dans son dos, le frapper entre les omoplates.

-T'es déjà en train de rêver à ce que je vois, ricana le plus âgé.

Eren continua à sourire

Et il s'endormi en sentant la chaleur du corps de Levi réchauffer son dos.

**Je souhaitais _vraiment _m'excuser pour le délais **

**J'ai eu des problèmes de connexion à Internet (je rentre pas dans les détails xD) et j'ai voulu tuer une certaine compagnie des centaines de fois ces derniers jours…**

**Si je poste ça, c'est que j'ai de nouveau internet T.T (Hallelujah ! )**

**Et _désolée_ si le smut craint… Je suis pas une experte donc forcément… / va se cacher /**

_Les reviews sont le salaire du pauvre petit auteur *_* _


	4. Part 4

Armin se releva lentement, un mal de tête lui vrillant le crâne. Son corps était engourdi, et douloureux. Il était tout habillé dans son lit, les draps en boule sur le sol. Il se frotta le front lentement, les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé… marmonna-t-il

Il se leva précautionneusement, sentant le sol légèrement tanguer sous ses pieds. Une légère nausée le prit, et il se saisit du verre d'eau toujours posé sur sa table de chevet, il le vida d'une traite.

Il déglutit après ça, le sale goût persistant dans le fond de sa gorge.

Le blondinet sortit lentement de sa chambre, testant toujours ses capacités à tenir droit, sans que les murs ne dansent la salsa autour de lui.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, voyant un petit bol bien en évidence sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta devant, et inspecta son contenu.

Une mixture jaune et pâteuse, sans odeur, mais peu ragoutante. Il se demanda brièvement à quoi servait cette pâte, avant de remarquer une petite note à côté du récipient.

Il la lut rapidement.

Apparemment, Levi lui avait préparé un mélange contre la gueule de bois. Ses symptômes de ce matin devinrent de suite plus compréhensibles. Il suivit les instructions sur le papier, diluant une bonne cuillerée de la mixture dans un verre d'eau, puis buvant d'une traite. Il se pinça le nez pendant qu'il avalait, souhaitant éviter le goût désagréable du mélange.

Sur le coup, rien ne changea.

Armin se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans Harry Potter, et que les ''potions'' n'avaient pas d'effets immédiats. Il devrait sans doute attendre un peu avant de se sentir mieux.

Il s'étira un peu, grimaçant sous la douleur tiraillant ses muscles. Il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait consommé beaucoup d'alcool, ça s'était clair.

Mais où, avec qui (il supposait que Levi avait été de la partie, peut-être Eren aussi…) et pourquoi il s'était mis dans cet état, ça restait un mystère.

Il poussa un long soupir, persuadé qu'il se rappellerait de tout au moment voulu.

Il décida d'aller remercier Levi, qui malgré la fatigue qu'il devait avoir ressenti la veille, lui avait préparé cette pâte ''miraculeuse''.

Attrapant une pomme dans le panier de fruits, il marcha lentement dans le couloir, pour frapper à la porte de la chambre de Levi.

Continuant de mâcher, il frappa une seconde fois, sans que le plus âgé réponde.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Levi répondait toujours au quart de tour si jamais on l'appelait, surtout le matin, puisqu'il était toujours réveillé avant tout le monde.

Il supposa que Levi devait, lui aussi, avoir beaucoup bu, et qu'il devait encore dormir à cette heure, exceptionnellement (après tout, ça avait été l'anniversaire de Armin).

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte, bien décidé à laisser un post-it sur le bureau de son colocataire, pour le remercier tout de même.

Sauf que la chambre de Levi était vide.

Les volets n'avaient pas été fermé la veille, le lit était fait, il n'avait donc pas été dérangé durant la nuit, et l'alarme du réveil était encore en train de bipper doucement.

Bref, autant de signaux d'alarme indiquant que Levi n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre. Chose qui n'arrivait jamais (Levi étant un maniaque de la propreté, il ne supportait pas de dormir dans un autre lit que le sien).

Armin commença légèrement à paniquer, rebroussant chemin, il retourna dans le couloir, courant vers la chambre d'Eren. Il mordait dans sa pomme frénétiquement.

Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne son meilleur ami de la disparition de Levi, qui sait, il avait bien pu être kidnappé, enlevé par un gang pour servir de bouclier humain lors d'un règlement de compte, ou encore pris en otage par des terroristes…

Le souffle court, Armin ouvrant grand -sans frapper, une première chez lui- la porte de la chambre d'Eren, avant de se figer.

Le son de la pomme tombant au sol et roulant lentement sur le parquet fut le seul son durant quelques secondes, avant que le cri (pas très masculin) d'Armin ne retentisse.

Eren se réveilla en fronçant le nez, un bruit perçant (peut-être un ultrason ?) venait de lui détruire les tympans.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, ses cils légèrement collés les uns aux autres. Automatiquement, il resserra son étreinte contre la source de chaleur à ses côtés, sans même se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait. Le cri se transforma en un gargouillement incompréhensible.

Il releva légèrement la tête de l'oreiller, cherchant la source de tout ce boucan.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Armin, assit sur le sol de sa chambre, dos contre la porte fermée et ses yeux bleus grands ouverts dans une expression à présent muette d'horreur.

Eren se frotta les paupières dans un geste endormi, sans comprendre la raison de la présence de son meilleur ami dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était _nu sous ses draps_, avec son _colocataire_ (dans un état de nudité plutôt important aussi.)

\- 'Min ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ?

Le petit blond déglutit difficilement, ravalant ses mots, avant qu'il ne bégaye une réponse tremblante.

-J-je… Levi avait disparu et j'ai cru que… Enfin, je p-pensais pas que…

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, comme pour empêcher les images mentales de l'agresser, lui et son innocence (Non, Armin n'était pas vierge mais… Enfin, il n'était pas la personne la plus expérimenté sur ce sujet… )

Eren se redressa, les draps glissant légèrement le long de son torse.

-Oh. _Oh_. Armin je suis vraiment, _vraiment désolé_.

Le blond sourit faiblement, le teint pâle.

-Non, c'est rien, juste-

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Levi retentit dans la pièce, le silence revenant immédiatement, coupant la discussion gênante à souhait que les deux amis avaient.

Eren, à la grande surprise d'Armin, eut un petit sourire en se tournant vers Levi.

-Rien, Armin a juste débarqué en nous voyant tous les deux à poil dans mon lit…

-Va falloir qu'il s'y fasse, marmonna le plus âgé dans l'oreiller, faisant rire Eren.

Sur ces mots, Levi sembla se rendormir, et Armin se détendit légèrement. Il se releva, ramassant sa pomme dans le même mouvement. Il s'adossa contre la porte, nettoyant le fruit machinalement avec le dos de sa manche.

-Vous avez l'air de beaucoup mieux vous entendre… Est-ce que vous… Enfin, v-vous…

-Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? tenta de compléter Eren, dans l'espoir d'aider son meilleur ami.

-N-non ! s'exclama le blond, un air outragé sur le visage.

-Alors quoi ?

Armin se redressa encore un peu, l'atmosphère gênée refaisant surface à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans ses bégaiements. Eren haussa un sourcil, une moue étrange accrochée aux lèvres.

Il ramassa son caleçon -du moins ce qu'il pensait être son caleçon (l'idée de mettre le caleçon de Levi par erreur lui plaisait un peu trop)- et l'enfila rapidement sous les draps, avant de se lever du lit dans un mouvement souple.

L'étudiant avait encore légèrement mal au bas du dos, mais rien d'insupportable.

-Va droit au but, 'Min… marmonna Eren une fois qu'il eut fini ses petites préparations sous l'oeil scrutateur de son colocataire.

Armin déglutit, avant de se lancer.

-Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Eren se figea, se mordillant la lèvre.

-Ça… Je sais pas. On en discutera ensemble, lui et moi. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Les deux amis restèrent figés quelques secondes, dans le silence presque complet, seulement interrompu par le souffle régulier de Levi.

-Autre chose… ? demanda soudainement Eren.

Armin se balança sur ses talons, mal à l'aise pour une toute autre raison à présent.

-Eren… Tu as conscience qu'il va falloir prévenir Mikasa à un moment ou à un autre si jamais vous entamez une relation sérieuse ?

Le brun s'infligea un facepalm.

_Oh._

Comme si Mikasa n'était pas la personne la plus sur-protectrice du monde.

_**Waaah.**_

**Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'allais faire plus de 3 parties.**

**Apparemment si.**

_**Damn it.**_

_C'est mon anniv' aujourd'hui, et les reviews sont les meilleures des cadeaux *clin d'oeil discret*_


	5. Part 5

Eren sourit en voyant que Levi lui avait préparé son petit-déjeuner.

Un plateau nettement présenté avec des toasts à la confiture empilés les uns sur les autres et un énorme mug de café, exactement ce que le jeune étudiant aimait.

Sauf que Levi lui lança un regard inexpressif en se rapprochant du dit plateau, et y rajouta une pomme, avant de l'apporter à Armin.

Eren laissa sa mâchoire retomber, tous ses espoirs d'un Levi _enfin _attentionné à son égard s'évanouissant dans l'air.

-Leviiii… geignit-il, se préparant à défendre sa cause auprès de son petit copain. Il tressaillit mentalement au titre qu'il avait attribué au plus âgé.

Techniquement, il ne savait même pas si il sortait avec Levi.

Ils couchaient ensemble, dormaient dans la même chambre (celle d'Eren, Levi ayant précisé très clairement qu'il ne voulait pas que les microbes du bordel du plus jeune pénètrent dans sa chambre parfaitement propre (apparemment ça ne gênait pas Levi d'avoir les mêmes microbes sur son corps tout entier mais _bref_)).

Et Eren avait également le droit à de la proximité physique avec son colocataire plus âgé -dû moins un peu plus qu'avant. Mais Levi n'hésitait toujours pas à frapper Eren dans l'entrejambe dès que les caresses du jeune homme se faisaient trop _sulfureuses _en publique (soit devant Armin, qui avait dépassé son stade de choc initial depuis bien longtemps).

D'ailleurs, le blondinet s'était cassé la jambe quelques jours auparavant, tombant dans l'escalier après avoir marché _ironiquement_ sur une pomme (Eren avait espéré qu'il soit traumatisé par ce fruit par la suite, pour que l'appartement cesse d'en être infesté -les fruits et les légumes étaient sans aucun doute au fin fond de sa liste des aliments comestibles, quelque part entre la terre et le béton).

Bref, cela faisait trois mois que Eren vivait dans l'incertitude, n'osant pas aborder le sujet avec son amant glacial.

Celui-ci, complètement aveugle aux tourments d'Eren, donnait la becquée à Armin, qui avait la _jambe _cassée, et qui pouvait parfaitement se nourrir _seul_. Eren étouffa dans l'oeuf la pointe de… jalousie ? qui le titillait.

Il gonfla ses joues, se rapprochant de ses deux colocataires installés sur le canapé du salon, son petit-déjeuner en main -il s'était rabattu sur une barre de céréales.

Eren prit bien soin de s'installer entre les deux, les séparant ainsi de plusieurs mètres. Il cria victoire intérieurement.

Armin lui sourit chaleureusement, ayant avalé sa bouchée de brioche, tandis que Levi observait son amant d'un œil critique, un sourcil arquée en une interrogation muette.

Eren rendit son sourire à Armin, quelque peu forcé, avant de continuer à mâchonner les céréales fades.

-Tu veux un toast, Eren ? proposa poliment le blond, sa jambe étendue contre la table basse.

Eren secoua la tête, avalant avec difficultés en sentant le regard scrutateur de Levi contre sa nuque. Il était incroyablement gêné maintenant qu'il avait séparé ses deux colocataires, puisqu'il n'avait rien de spécial à dire. Il avait l'impression qu'ils attendaient tous deux qu'il raconte quelque chose.

Un ange passa.

Puis deux.

-Au fait, il faudrait qu'on commence à préparer le retour de Mikasa, déclara soudainement Armin, comme si de rien n'était.

Eren s'étouffa à moitié, toussant jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne rouge.

Armin paniqua, secouant les mains dans tous les sens, sans savoir quoi faire à cause de son infirmité.

Levi frappa le dos d'Eren de toutes ses forces à deux reprises (y prenant sûrement un plaisir pervers), faisant recracher au plus jeune son bout de barre de céréales qu'il avait avalé de travers.

-P-pardon… marmonna Eren, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. J'avais… j'avais oublié qu'elle était en permission la… l-la semaine prochaine, non ?

Armin hocha doucement la tête, effrayé de causer une autre réaction dangereuse chez Eren.

Celui-ci s'effondra contre le dossier du canapé, s'y laissant glisser lentement.

_Mikasa…_

En temps normal, il aurait sauté de joie en apprenant que sa sœur de coeur revenait les voir pendant deux semaines mais là…

Les circonstances étaient différentes.

Eren était dans une relation un peu plus qu'ambigu avec son nouveau colocataire, et il savait à quel point Mikasa était protectrice et méfiante.

Le problème ne venait pas uniquement de là.

Le problème venait également de _l'adversaire _de Mikasa, qui était au moins aussi, voire plus, féroce qu'elle. Si jamais Mikasa essayait de se confronter à Levi pour le tester et voir si il (d'après ses propres mots) _méritait la personne exceptionnelle qu'était Eren_, elle allait tomber sur un os. Et un dur.

Levi lui renverrait sans doute quelques commentaires bien placés, accompagnés de ricanements évocateurs et de regards moqueurs (Eren avait vécu ça, il pouvait témoigner de la cruauté de ses agissements).

Mais Mikasa avait la tête dure, et elle se défendrait.

Et la boucle infernale commencerait.

Avec deux personnes aussi têtues et pleines de fierté et de caractère telles que Mikasa et Levi, c'était inévitable. Il en tremblait d'avance.

Levi lui piqua les côtes avec une fourchette, faisant sursauter Eren, qui laissa échapper un cri perçant.

-Eh, qu'est-ce qui te travaille… ? demanda Levi, avec une voix qui ne semblait _pas trop_ hostile.

Eren déglutit, ignorant le sourire en coin qu'Armin arborait alors qu'il saisissait ses béquilles et retournait dans sa chambre à la vitesse de la lumière (il s'était amélioré depuis qu'il avait reçu son plâtre !).

Eren, quelque part, était toujours effrayé de Levi, même si, paradoxalement, il lui faisait confiance.

Il eut la confirmation qu'il était complètement taré.

-Rien… Je me dis juste que toi et Mikasa… Vous ne vous entendrez sûrement pas très bien…

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le plus âgé, les sourcils froncés en incompréhension.

Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'Eren aimait le plus Levi. Lorsqu'il était juste un adulte normal, qui voulait bien écouter les angoisses d'un ado comme Eren.

Attendez… Il avait bien dit ''_aimer_'' ?

-Je… Vous avez tous les deux des caractères assez… flamboyants… ? tenta Eren.

-C'est tout ? Deux grandes gueules ? rit Levi.

Eren secoua furieusement la tête.

-Non… Il n'y a pas que ça. Mikasa et hyper protectrice et si elle apprend que toi et moi…

-Qu'on sort ensemble ?

Eren faillit s'étrangler pour la deuxième fois de la mâtinée (et Levi lui fit recracher ses poumons en le frappant pour la deuxième fois de la journée).

Eren se moqua intérieurement de lui-même, et du bonheur vraiment _vraiment_ débile qu'il ressentait maintenant.

_Il a juste dit qu'on sortait ensemble, pas de quoi brûler un feu de joie, crétin ! s_e morigéna-t-il.

-Ça va… ? demanda lentement Levi. Je… J'aurais peut-être dû clarifier ça plus tôt ?

-Sans doute, persifla le plus jeune.

Levi soupira, ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du plus jeune. _Affectueusement._

Il soupira lentement avant de se lever.

-Je… J'essaierai d'être plus sympa… À partir de maintenant avec toi… J'ai juste pas l'habitude des trucs tout… romantiques... avec les licornes et les arc-en-ciels, tu vois… ?

Eren rit doucement à la description du _romantisme_ par Levi.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, cap'taine Levi !

-Et que quand je revienne, il n'y ait pas la moindre miette de toast sur la table basse, compris ?

Eren commença à passer l'éponge, son sourire stupide toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il était sûr que même la NASA pouvait voir son air amoureux et stupide, sans même avoir à utiliser de télescope.

/

Mikasa posa sa valise sur le sol de la gare, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle allait enfin revoir Armin et Eren après trois longs mois à l'armée -encore deux après sa permission, et elle serait officiellement employée par les forces spéciales de terre.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, elle allait surtout revoir un de ses amis les plus proches, et son petit frère chéri.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à décider, malgré toutes les années, si elle était plus une seconde maman ou une grande sœur envers Eren.

_Bah, _pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules,_ tant que je peux l'embêter et le protéger en même temps…_

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, ignorant les regards appréciateurs de plusieurs employés et clients de la gare, et vérifia ses messages.

Armin la prévenait qu'ils l'attendaient à la sortie B. La jolie brune jeta un regard rapide au plan de la gare, avant de se diriger vers le bon escalator, traînant sa valise derrière elle.

Elle avait hâte de rentrer à la maison.

_**Heyyyyy ! ^^**_

_**On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre, dans lequel Mikasa se rapproche encore plus de la ''zone critique'' (aka la zone où se trouve Levi xD )**_

_**J'aime bien la personnalité de Mikasa dans ma fic (même si son pdv n'a duré que 13 lignes pour l'instant xD )**_

_**Merciiiii pour vos reviews, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ;) **_

_**Au fait ! Je vais à la Japan Expo le vendredi ! ^^ Est-ce que vous y irez vous ? ^^**_


	6. Part 6

Eren frissonna, se frottant les bras dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la chair de poule qui s'y était installée.

Son t-shirt fin n'était définitivement pas adapté pour la gare et tous ses courants d'air -il jeta un regard meurtrier à Armin et sa veste chaude.

Le blondinet lançait des regards scrutateurs autour de lui, examinant la foule à la recherche de Mikasa. Son téléphone vibra soudainement, et Eren se jeta dessus.

-Eh ! protesta Armin, tentant de récupérer l'appareil.

Eren fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de la personne ayant envoyé un message à son meilleur ami.

-C'est qui ''_Annie_'' ?

-Rends moi ça !

Eren tendit enfin l'appareil à son propriétaire, un rire guttural s'échappant de sa gorge.

-Tu t'es trouvé une copine et je m'en suis même pas rendu compte ?! Quel mauvais meilleur ami je fais ! J'espère que tu l'as au moins amenée dans ton lit !

-Qui a amené qui dans son lit ? demanda une voix calme.

Armin, les larmes aux yeux après les taquineries d'Eren, se cacha derrière Mikasa qui venait d'arriver.

-Mikasa ! Eren se moque de moi parce que ma partenaire de projet m'as envoyé un message !

-Quoi c'était pour l'université ?! Moi qui croyais que tu t'amusais enfin ! s'étonna Eren.

Mikasa lui lança un regard désapprobateur, et Eren se tut, baissant la tête.

-C'est vraiment un _plaisir_ de vous retrouver et d'avoir droit à ce genre de conversations… ironisa la brune, regardant une fois de plus en direction d'Eren, qui se fit tout petit, comme un enfant se faisant réprimander par sa mère.

Armin tira de façon puéril la langue à Eren, avant de finalement faire un câlin à Mikasa.

-Tu nous as manqué, marmonna-t-il, la tête enfouie dans son épaule.

Elle sourit, sans rien dire. Après tout, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit adulte ici.

Puis se fut au tour d'Eren d'enlacer Mikasa. Il la serra tellement fort qu'elle jura avoir entendu un de ses os craquer.

-Bienvenue à la maison ! lui sourit-il finalement, avant de galamment s'occuper des bagages de la jeune femme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, Eren savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement s'effectua dans la bonne humeur, la voix d'Eren montant parfois dans les aigus sous l'effet de l'excitation, tandis qu'il lui racontait avec soin les moindres évènements des derniers mois, Armin, qui était au volant, comblant parfois les oublis de son ami.

Le sujet de Levi fut soigneusement évité cependant, Armin expliquant juste qu'il était leur nouveau colocataire, qu'il s'occupait très bien d'eux, et qu'il était un vrai maniaque.

Mikasa rit énormément en voyant le visage dégouté d'Eren à cette information, lui qui était si bordélique.

Ils se garèrent devant le complexe immobilier, la voiture d'Eren ayant quelques ratés (il savait que c'était une vraie épave qui allait sûrement le lâcher en plein milieu d'un trajet un jour, mais il était trop fauché pour racheter une autre voiture).

À peine la porte de l'immeuble ouverte, qu'ils tombèrent sur Erwin. Les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas vu depuis le départ de Mikasa.

-Oh vous êtes arrivés ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire (Eren avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait un sourire commercial et qu'il pourrait vendre n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui).

Mikasa lui rendit légèrement son sourire -rien que le fait que les coins de sa bouche se soulèvent devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'Armin ou Eren était mémorable- et Erwin sembla s'illuminer encore plus.

-Je voulais vous prévenir que Levi était parti faire des courses pour préparer le dîner pour la première soirée de Mikasa… Sympa, non ?

Eren croisa le regard d'Armin, les yeux écarquillés. Mikasa parla quelques minutes avec Erwin, sans se rendre compte du trouble de ses deux amis.

Eren avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et si Levi décidait de tout balancer à Mikasa autour d'un bon repas fait maison ? Et si…

_Et si Levi décidait de l'empoisonner ?!_

Non… Non, Levi n'était pas comme ça… N'est-ce pas ?

Tout d'un coup, la nature un tantinet sadique de son colocataire sembla beaucoup plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Eren déglutit.

Bon, il avait sans doute une heure ou deux avant le retour de Levi pour se préparer psychologiquement.

Erwin allait quitter l'immeuble pour rentrer chez lui lorsque la porte principale du bâtiment s'ouvrit.

-Erwin, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Eren se retourna, les yeux toujours sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

Levi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, les mains occupées par deux sacs de supermarché, et une expression d'étonnement authentique sur le visage.

_Uh-oh... _

_/_

Mikasa s'extasia devant la netteté de l'appartement, expliquant à Levi que quand il n'y avait que Armin pour nettoyer et commander Eren, l'appartement était un vrai trou à rat.

Levi répondit par un ''_je n'en doute pas_'' très sarcastique qui parut beaucoup plaire à la jolie brune.

Plus les deux discutaient, ayant l'air de s'entendre étrangement bien, plus Eren se sentait mal et tendu.

Il avait été persuadé que ces deux-là se lanceraient dans des disputes passionnées dès leur première discussion. Son instinct lui avait-il menti ? Ou était-ce seulement les ''efforts'' dont Levi lui avait parlé ?

Il surprit Armin qui lui lançait des regards compatissants de temps à autre.

Il grimaça en se rendant compte que Levi l'ignorait complètement. Le goujat. Il allait lui faire payer.

La conversation continua agréablement, Eren n'y prenant toujours pas part, faisant semblant de réviser ses notes en vu d'un examen la semaine suivante. Armin proposa alors son lit à Mikasa, ne voulant pas qu'elle dorme dans le canapé du salon.

Aussitôt, Levi se désigna.

-Je suis celui qui utilise la chambre de Mikasa… Il est logique que je lui rende son lit… Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une housse anti-acarien…

Mikasa se retînt de rire devant la précision du plus âgé.

-Je ne vis plus ici depuis quatre mois Levi, ce n'est plus ma chambre, plus vraiment… Et puis tu vas dormir où, toi ? Dans le salon ?

Levi haussa un sourcil circonspect, continuant de ranger la nourriture dans les placards et le frigo de façon machinale.

-Je dormirais avec Eren, ça me semble évident… ? tenta-t-il.

Armin recracha son thé dans sa tasse, Mikasa s'étouffa avec sa salive et Eren se figea, des frissons parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait sentir la fureur de Mikasa, et les vagues destructrices de son aura meurtrière depuis le salon.

-EREN JAEGER ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Il déglutit, laissant retomber son classeur, et se dirigeant en trainant des pieds vers la cuisine.

Armin essuyait toujours le thé qui avait coulé le long de son menton avec une serviette en papier que Levi lui avait aussitôt tendu. Ce dernier semblait complètement détendu et oublieux de la situation.

Mikasa lui lança un regard noir.

-Eren Jaeger, aurais-tu une relation avec ce _très cher Levi ici présent_ dont tu aurais oublié de me parler… ?

-… Quelque chose comme ça, oui… chuchota piteusement le plus jeune.

La brune fit un petit bruit ressemblait étrangement à un mélange entre un lion feulant et un serpent se préparant à cracher son venin.

-_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves dès ton arrivée !

Elle soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Sortez tous les deux, il faut que je parle à Levi _en tête à tête_.

Armin se saisit de sa tasse, chipant un donut pour la route, avant de quitter de façon diligente la pièce.

Eren, quant à lui, resta figé.

-Eren, tu m'as entendu, non ?

-J-je… Je veux rester avec Levi.

Curieusement, le regard de l'intéressé sembla s'adoucir. Mikasa, qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil sembla le remarquer également.

-Eren, je dois lui parler en privé, pas l'émasculer… souffla la brune

Levi jeta un regard à Eren, sa faiblesse d'il y a quelques secondes disparut.

-Va-t-en, je m'en occupe Eren… lança-t-il

Le plus jeune fit la moue, avant de sortir à son tour.

Il ferma doucement la porte du salon derrière lui, inquiet.

_Faites qu'elle ne l'émascule _vraiment _pas…_

**Tadaaaaaam *roulement de tambour* j'espère aussi qu'elle ne va pas l'émasculer, sinon Eren ne pourra jamais tomber enceint… *tousse* Bref, je m'égare xD**

_Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteurrrrrr *clin d'oeil discret*_


	7. Part 7

Eren avait la tête posée sur ses genoux, ses bras encerclant la petite boulette humaine qu'il formait à ce moment là.

Il était figé dans cette position foetale depuis plus d'une heure.

Une heure que Levi et Mikasa, ces deux dragons, devaient se balancer des objets potentiellement dangereux au visage.

Pourtant, pas le moindre son n'émergeait du salon, et ce calme aurait apaisé Eren si il n'était pas complètement paniqué.

_Et si l'un d'entre eux avait tué l'autre, et était parti cacher le corps ?_

Ça expliquerait ce silence de mort.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, jetant un regard circulaire dans le couloir, son regard s'attardant un instant sur la porte de la chambre d'Armin.

_Ce traitre ! Dire que je pensais que c'était mon meilleur ami…_

Le blondinet avait _abandonné_ Eren à son désespoir à peine après que celui-ci ait fermé la porte derrière lui, laissant Levi et Mikasa ''discuter''.

Il était rentré se cacher dans sa chambre, pour grignoter son donut comme le _goinfre lâche_ qu'il était.

Eren soupira, les larmes aux yeux, se rendant compte que rejeter sa frustration sur son meilleur ami était stupide (il n'avait pas prit Psychologie comme major pour rien, il avait un cerveau et savait s'en servir (des fois)).

Le jeune homme releva la tête d'un coup, entendant des bruit de pas derrière la porte du salon. La poignée commença à tourner lentement, et Eren se releva d'un bond, prêt à recevoir la nouvelle du décès, soit de sa meilleure amie, soit de son petit copain (il eut des frissons à cette appellation, ni étant pas encore habitué).

Mikasa sortit de la pièce, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et Eren sentit son estomac se tordre.

_R.I.P Levi Ackerman, les nuits que j'ai pu passer à tes côtés étaient merveilleuses… _pensa l'étudiant, mortifié.

-Eren, viens m'aider pour le dîner, espèce de flemmard ! appela une voix familière.

L'intéressé ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de dévisager Mikasa, qui avait toujours son petit sourire satisfait.

-Il est encore en _vie _?! s'exclama-t-il, les larmes pointant aux coins de ses yeux.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils un instant, les coins de ses lèvres retombant vers le bas. Elle frappa -de façon inutilement forte- l'arrière de la tête d'Eren avant de parler.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore imaginé, gros bébé !

-…

-Et arrête de pleurer !

Eren tira la langue de façon puérile, s'essuyant les yeux rapidement avec sa manche.

-Je pleure parce que ton coup a projeté mes larmes en avant ! se justifia-t-il en boudant.

-Mais bien sûr… répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-EREN JAEGER ! rugit la voix de Levi.

Mikasa ricana en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Armin, marmonnant à propose de quelqu'un qui allait se faire punir par son chéri.

Eren déglutit en l'entendant, se dirigeant vers le salon, avant de se tourner vers le comptoir de la cuisine, où l'attendait Levi, un tablier à froufrous accroché autour de la taille et du cou, et une spatule à l'air étrangement menaçant dans la main gauche.

-J-je… Je discutais a-avec Mikasa, expliqua Eren, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, se retournant vers les plaques de cuisson, invitant muettement l'étudiant à le rejoindre.

Alors qu'Eren allait se saisir d'une tomate à l'air juteuse, la spatule de Levi s'abattit sur sa main, lui laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur.

-Lave-toi les mains d'abord, espèce de sale gamin.

Eren s'exécuta en faisant la moue, lançant de temps à autre des petits regards discrets à Levi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ok, pas _si_ discrets que ça.

-Je… Je me demandais comment c'était passée votre _discussion_ vu que personne n'en ait ressorti avec un œil au beurre noir…

Levi ricana.

-Très bien, Mikasa m'a donné ta main…

-Pardon ?! On va pas se marier que je sache ?

-Le mariage gay est autorisé pourtant.

Eren commença à tousser, s'étouffant avec sa propre salive. Levi continua à ricaner dans son coin, coupant les légumes avec précision.

Lorsqu'Eren se fut remis de ses émotions, Levi lui jeta un regard déconcerté.

-Si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, tu as intérêt à faire la bouffe en même temps, hors de question que je sois votre esclave pendant que vous vous amusez avec Mikasa…

-Armin aussi vit ici ! s'indigna Eren.

-Je croyais que tu voulais avoir cette discussion en privé ?

Eren grommela, mettant un tablier à son tour. Il se saisit d'un couteau, s'occupant de couper la viande en dés.

Levi sourit sereinement, attendant la suite de l'interrogatoire de son colocataire.

-Donc… Mikasa est d'accord pour qu'on sorte ensemble… Comment ? poursuivit Eren, suspicieux.

-Pardon ?

-Comment tu l'as convaincue ?

Levi resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Disons que j'avais de bons arguments…

Eren fronça les sourcils, cherchant le sens caché de cette simple phrase.

-Quels arguments ?

-Mmh… Que j'avais de l'autorité sur toi par exemple… Pour que tu te bouges dans l'appartement, que tu ranges, fasse à manger…

-Mikasa accepte notre relation parce que grâce à toi je fais les _tâches ménagères _?

Levi ricana.

-Excuse-moi, mais par rapport à ce que tu faisais avant mon arrivée, c'est un changement assez conséquent, Eren…

Le jeune homme fit la moue, boudant. Levi garda son petit sourire satisfait, tapotant le dessus du crâne d'Eren.

Ils finirent de préparer le dîner en silence, Eren toujours béat devant l'accord de Mikasa.

Alors que le plus âgé finissait de napper le plat de sauce, Eren commença à avoir des soupçons.

-Levi… Est-ce que… Est-ce que Mikasa t'as… _menacé _? s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'intéressé retînt difficilement un rire.

-Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un comme Mikasa, malgré sa force de caractère, fasse le poids contre moi ?

Eren recommença à bouder, sa lèvre inférieure ressortant légèrement.

-À table, le repas est servi ! s'exclama Levi, en dénouant son tablier.

/

-À Eren et Levi ! s'exclama Mikasa, le teint rosé.

Armin et Levi levèrent aussitôt leurs verres de vin. Eren joua avec le pied du sien, la mine déconfite.

Mikasa avait dû boire au moins six ou sept verres de cet alcool ''étranger'' qu'Erwin leur avait offert pour le nouvel an. Et à en juger par son état, et celui d'Armin, le pourcentage d'alcool devait être considérablement plus élevé que dans les vins ''classiques'' dont ils avaient l'habitude.

La jeune femme avait les joues et le nez légèrement rouges, son regard commençait à devenir vitreux, et ses mouvements flous. Armin n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Levi quant à lui, encore une fois, semblait bien tenir l'alcool. À part le fait qu'il souriait beaucoup plus que d'habitude, son expression plus calme et jeune.

Eren poussa un nouveau soupir, raclant la sauce dans son assiette avec un bout de pain, avant de l'avaler et de décider de débarrasser la table. Si il attendait plus longtemps avant de le faire, Mikasa et Armin pouvaient très bien s'endormir avec leur assiette en guise d'oreiller, et vu la couleur écarlate de la sauce, ils ne seraient pas très contents en se réveillant.  
Levi ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre son dossier, et le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de l'observer.

Son visage semblait vraiment reposé comme ça… Eren ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était _vraiment _séduisant. Il soupira, secouant la tête, puis se saisit des assiettes pour les ramener dans la cuisine.

Il envoya ensuite Mikasa et Armin se coucher, non sans devoir batailler à cause de leurs crises de fou rire soudaines qui les empêchaient de se tenir debout correctement (il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent l'alcool ces deux-là…).

Dans quelques jours Mikasa repartirait… Mais pour l'instant, tout semblait bien se passer. Eren soupira en souriant. Ça avait été moins périlleux que ce qu'il avait craint. Il sentit une main chaude se poser dans le bas de son dos. Puis un souffle, dans le creux de son cou.

-On devrait aller se coucher aussi, tu ne crois pas ? souffla Levi dans son oreille.

Le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit. Oui, tout se passait bien.

Il se retourna lentement pour embrasser Levi.

_Tadaaaaam !_

_Je m'excuse du délai mais mon frère a décidé de jouer au apprenti sorcier avec la box (Poudlard c'est de l'autre côté, jeune homme =.=' ) et le wifi a fait des allés-venus ces derniers jours… T.T_

_Dans tous les cas, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, mais j'envisage de peut-être (?) faire un dernier chapitre bonus (comme un mini-épilogue) encore après celui-là… Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^_

_-Et les reviews sont toujours le salaire de l'auteur _*humhum*-


	8. Part 8 (FIN)

Eren se réveilla ce matin-là avec un sale goût dans la bouche. Il fit la moue, plissant son nez, avant de se redresser dans son lit. Les draps s'éparpillèrent autour de lui, tandis qu'il grattait son torse nu. Il poussa un petit bruit déconfit, entre le gémissement et le miaulement, se rappelant que Levi n'avait pas pu passer la nuit avec lui.  
En fait, Levi n'avait pu passer aucune nuit avec lui depuis… Et bien depuis le premier soir après l'arrivée de Mikasa. Cette traitresse avait déclaré les avoir laissés dormir ensemble le premier soir pour qu'Eren puisse " relâcher la pression qu'il s'était mise stupidement sur les épaules " mais après ça…  
Après ça, Mikasa les avait forcé à faire chambre à part, ne voulant pas assister à de telles _cochoncetés sous son toit. _Et Levi n'avait même pas protesté… Le jeune étudiant soupira.

Il était devenu suspicieux… Peut-être que cela faisait partie du marché entre Mikasa et Levi ? L'abstinence ?

La grimace du jeune homme s'accentua, il n'avait pas 15 ans quand même ! Il savait contrôler ses hormones ! (même s'il ne montrait pas souvent ce genre de contrôle…)

Pourtant, Mikasa partait cette après-midi… Et malgré le fait qu'Eren avait _beaucoup _râlé durant son séjour, elle lui manquait déjà…

Il soupira, ça avait été trop court… Il ne pourrait profiter de sa présence que ce matin, qu'ils passeraient pourtant à faire ses bagages. Saisissant son pantalon qui était sur le sol, Eren l'enfila rapidement par-dessus le caleçon dans lequel il avait pitoyablement dormi, et se leva enfin.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de n'y voir que Mikasa. D'habitude, Levi était toujours le premier levé… C'était suspect.

La brune lui sourit gentiment, sa tasse de café fumante dans les mains.

-Bien dormi ?

-C'est sûr que j'ai plein de temps pour dormir maintenant… bouda le jeune homme, amer.

Mikasa gloussa, cachant son sourire en buvant quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

-Allez, te plains pas Eren… Si tu dors bien, tu peux encore mieux profiter de tes journées avec moi !

Eren déglutit en baissant le regard, Mikasa continua de parler, son sourire maintenant un peu triste.

-Tu sais que je repars à la base militaire aujourd'hui…

L'étudiant hocha la tête, se servant un verre de soda, la tête baissée.

Mikasa soupira, ébouriffant ses cheveux affectueusement. Armin arriva à ce moment-là.

-Coucou ! sourit-il, sans se rendre compte de la situation.

Il attrapa à bout de bras tout le plateau de pâtisserie, s'en servant carrément comme d'une assiette. Eren bouda en ne voyant pas Levi.

-Si tu cherches ton copain, il fait la lessive, le taquina Armin.

Eren haussa un sourcil circonspect.

-Qui fait la lessive à… il vérifia l'heure sur la montre de Mikasa. À 8h… ?!

Mikasa eut un petit sourire en coin, très vite imitée par Armin.

-Après avoir mangé, vous m'aidez à finir mes valises ? demanda calmement la brune, riant intérieurement de l'expression un peu sonnée du flemmard qu'était Eren, tandis qu'il pensait à Levi.

/

Levi conduisait vite.

Armin s'accrochait à son siège avec ses deux mains, une expression légèrement paniquée au visage. Mikasa regardait calmement le paysage urbain défiler devant ses yeux, son sac dans les mains. Elle triturait sans doute inconsciemment les poignées avec ses longs doigts. Eren, quant à lui, observait Levi. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait conduire.

_Il est… cool… _

Alors qu'il souriait bêtement, il croisa le regard sombre de son copain dans le rétroviseur, le faisant se redresser immédiatement. Levi ne voulait sûrement pas que la bave d'Eren salisse ses sièges en cuir…

Ils se rapprochèrent vite de la gare, la BMW ralentissant sensiblement alors qu'ils s'approchaient du parking. Levi et Mikasa sortirent les premiers, lui sortant les valises et elle sortant son ticket de son sac, et attendant devant le véhicule.

Armin soupira, avant de décrocher sa ceinture, jetant un petit regard à Eren, qui rencontra son regard avant de l'imiter, sortant à son tour de la voiture.

Le froid surprit Eren encore une fois, tandis qu'il frissonnait avec son fin sweat en coton. Levi leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lui balancer une écharpe au visage. Le plus jeune rougit, l'enfilant rapidement. _Elle sentait la lessive. _Il lança un regard incrédule à Levi, qui lui tourna le dos, avant de rougir encore plus et d'enfouir son visage dans l'écharpe en laine épaisse. _Mmh, ça sent bon…_

Ils marchèrent dans une ambiance calme jusqu'au bâtiment, Levi traînant sans efforts apparents les bagages de Mikasa.

Puis, le moment fatidique arriva. Ils étaient sur le quai, le train de Mikasa devait arriver dans quelques minutes maintenant.

Eren avait les yeux qui piquaient, il tenta de le camoufler en se cachant un peu plus dans l'écharpe de Levi.

Armin fit un long câlin à la jeune femme, qui sourit en lui caressant le bras rapidement, comme pour le réchauffer. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, y compris l'intéressé, Mikasa enlaça ensuite Levi, lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille. Il sourit faiblement, les coins de ses lèvres pivotant légèrement vers le haut, ses sourcils montant de quelques millimètres, se relaxant.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Eren. Comme à l'arrivée de la jeune femme, il la serra dans ses bras à lui en craquer les os. Il clignait frénétiquement des paupières pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Mikasa gloussa, lui murmurant qu'il était un vrai bébé, puis lui souhaitant bonne chance pour ses partielles de fin d'année.

Et elle partit. Disparaissant dans la foule qui se précipitait dans le train, secouant sa main dans leur direction une dernière fois, ses cheveux sombres faisant comme une tâche d'encre dans la masse de châtains et de blonds.

/

Eren était en position foetale dans le canapé, fixant de façon terne l'écran de télévision présentant un talk-show stupide avec des célébrités qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Il entendit un soupir dans son dos, identifiant Levi sans problème. Il flancha légèrement lorsque celui-ci s'installa à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Eren haussa les épaules. Un nouveau soupir échappa les lèvres du plus âgé.

-On dirait une gamine en dépression… Tu ferais mieux de réviser au lieu de te morfondre comme ça. C'est pas la fin du monde… T'as bien survécu quatre mois sans elle…

Eren se mordilla la lèvre, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé.

-Je sais… J'avais juste réussi à oublier à quel point elle m'était indispensable…

Levi fit la moue, avant de repartir.

Eren fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Maintenant même Levi le laissait tomber ?

-Tiens, gamin…

Il se retourna en sursaut, Levi se tenait derrière le dossier du sofa, deux tickets en main.

Le jeune homme se demanda d'abord si c'était des tickets de train pour aller voir Mikasa, avant de se rendre compte que c'était stupide…

S'en saisissant, devant l'insistance de Levi, son visage sombre se fendit en un énorme sourire en voyant l'utilité des tickets.

-Des billets pour le nouvel Iron Man ! Tu viendras avec moi, hein Levi ! s'exclama-t-il, en sautant sur le canapé à pieds joints.

Levi plissa le nez devant les chaussettes d'Eren qui avaient traînées partout, touchant la housse du canapé qui revenait à peine du pressing -mais laissa passer pour cette fois

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a deux billets à ton avis ? marmonna-t-il en acceptant le câlin enthousiaste d'Eren.

Tout en écoutant les piaillements excités de son copain face à son super héros préféré, il sourit doucement, repensant aux mots de Mikasa.

_Aime le fort._

_**Hey ! Voilà le dernier chapitre ! ^^ (il y aura un bonus après, comme plusieurs d'entre vous me l'ont demandé…) **_

_**Et ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi a remarqué que dans cette fic, Armin est une espèce de food addict ou je sais pas trop quoi ? x')**_

_**J'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire aujourd'hui mais…**_

_**Un gars est passé à 10h dans ma chambre pour inspecter le nid de guêpes qui est de l'autre côté de mon mur, et j'avais beau être au fin fond de mon lit, avec les yeux à moitié fermés, j'ai quand même vu son expression un peu… interdite (xD) devant mon énorme poster des Super Junior (pas ma faute s'il était gratuit quand on précommandait leur dernier album haha QwQ) et je sais pas… Ça m'a donné de l'énergie… (?) xD Je suis bizarre mais bon… Vous avez votre chapitre plus tôt que prévu au moins ! ^^ -grâce à un fameux boysband coréen en plus-**_

_(C'était le racontage de la vie de l'auteure...)_

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ^^ **_


	9. Épilogue -bonus-

_**Voici la partie bonus (très courte) qui conclut cette histoire ^^ Merci à tout ceux d'entre vous qui sont resté(e)s jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, malgré le fait que je sois aussi lente qu'un escargot en ce qui concerne les updates -rire gêné- **_

_Je vous aiiiiime ! _

Eren soupira de soulagement en descendant de l'estrade, son diplôme en main. Après des années à dormir dans l'amphi (quand il y allait) et à traîner sur des sites peu recommandables au lieu de réviser, il avait quand même obtenu son diplôme -cette méthode de travail n'est bien entendu pas conseillée par l'auteure pour réussir ses études.  
Si Levi ne l'avait pas menacé d'abstinence pendant la prochaine décennie, voire les deux prochaines s'il était de mauvaise humeur, il n'aurait sans doute pas autant bachoté.

Mais malgré ce rush de dernière minute, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

À peine le pied posé par terre qu'Armin lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'étouffant à moitié.

''Le fait que même quelqu'un comme toi puisse avoir un quelconque diplôme me rend heureux'' s'exclama le blondinet. Le sourcil droit d'Eren trembla, seule manifestation d'agacement envers les propos de son meilleur ami.

Après que les deux amis se soient enfoncés un peu plus dans la marée humaine composée principalement de parents aux sourires un peu trop pompeux et de petits frères et petites sœurs qui se demandaient encore ce qu'ils faisaient ici, ils trouvèrent enfin un coin de la salle qui n'était pas trop bondé.  
Eren poussa encore une fois un soupir de soulagement, un sourire stupide trouvant enfin sa place sur son visage

_-_Enfin un peu de cal-

Un flash aveuglant l'interrompit, tandis qu'il plissait les yeux pour se protéger.

-Surprise.

La voix morose de Levi aurait été presque drôle si Eren n'était pas à moitié aveugle et si Levi n'avait pas l'air aussi malheureux d'être dans une pièce bourrée de monde et plus brûlante qu'une voiture en plein soleil.

-Je vais _adorer _envoyer ces photos souvenirs à Mikasa… continua le plus petit, un sourire sadique apparaissant lentement sur ses traits.

Armin gloussa, sa bouille angélique étant photogénique sous tous les angles, tandis qu'Eren boudait légèrement, frottant énergiquement ses yeux à deux mains.

-Tu es venu ? marmonna Eren, ses paupières papillonant encore rapidement.

-Nan, c'est un hologramme que tu vois… Bien sûr que je suis venue à ta remise de diplôme, crétin.

-Pas la peine d'être méchant… bouda Eren.

Armin toussota, attrapant ses deux colocataires par la main, les menant rapidement vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Malgré quelques interruptions par des amis souhaitant les féliciter -Armin devînt rouge comme une tomate lorsqu'Annie lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour leur travail d'équipe lors de leur projet- ils parvinrent dehors relativement facilement, Levi semblant se détendre immédiatement.

Armin se saisit de l'appareil photo, prenant quelques photos du couple, puis du campus, tandis qu'ils s'y baladaient. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils verraient jamais ces lieux.  
Tandis que le blond semblait ému, Eren restait plus en retrait, sans regrets apparents. Levi se rapprocha de lui, lui attrapant la main.

-T'as l'air blasé Eren… Ça va… ?

Le plus jeune releva la tête, surpris. Depuis quand Levi posait ce genre de questions ?

-Euh… O-oui je crois… J'ai juste un sentiment de vide… De quitter la scolarité…

Il expira longuement, tandis que Levi fronçait les sourcils.

-Après il faudra trouver du boulot, commencer une carrière, être responsable… C'est… bizarre c'est tout… J'ai l'impression de devoir grandir d'un coup, et je suis pas sûr que ça me plaise, continua-t-il.

Levi soupira, lui donnant une pichenette, causant un cri peu viril de la part d'Eren.

-Faire le con pendant des années ça te pose pas de problème, mais dès qu'il faut être sérieux y'a plus personne, hein… ? Tu vas bien te débrouiller, t'inquiète pas…

La phrase de Levi, qui avait commencé comme une reproche, se terminait en encouragement, et Eren sourit, lui serrant la main un peu plus fort.

Armin se retourna, les yeux plein de larmes, le menton tremblotant.

-Oooh, quelqu'un est émotif… le taquina Eren.

-A-arrête ! J-je pleure p-pas, compris ? marmonna-t-il en voyant les regards amusés de ses deux amis.

-Mais oui, mais oui, pauvre chou… ricana Levi.

Les coups d'Armin ne leur firent pas tant mal que ça, promis.


End file.
